Runaway Fantasy
by xXGuardGirlXx
Summary: Katie O'Conner just wants to have her brother back when he runs away and gets killed in wreck... or that's what everyone thought... what happens when she moves to Forks from London and finds out that eveything is not what it seems? Jasper and Katie, Ed/Al
1. Chapter 1

Runaway Fantasy

Preface

Some people say that they would like to live forever. Well, I was one of the people who didn't want to.

I didn't have a choice.

It all started when I was 16, young and beautiful. The day I moved to London.

The day my 20 year old brother, Harry O'Conner, ran away and got killed in a wreck.

Stupid female influences.

Some days I wish it was _me _that ran away and got killed in a wreck, not him.

Chapter One

July 8th, 2009

I was sitting in my room on my computer and on , as usual. I was now reading 'Tastes like Suicide'.

My mom came in with my dad. They sat down on my bed.

"Katie, can you stop reading for a few minutes? Please?" My mom asked me.

"Sure", I told her. "What's up?"

"Well, we weren't sure if e should tell you this at first, but we decided to because you were closest to him." My dad started.

I froze.

_What happened to Harry? _I thought.

"Harry ran away and got in a wreck." He continued.

_No…no…NO!! This cannot be happening to me!!!! Why me?!_

Mom suddenly burst into tears, which son became sobs. I wanted to go and comfort her, but my body just didn't want to cooperate with me.

I saw a flicker of pain go across dad's face.

"He didn't make it." He said painfully.

"No…" I whispered. I saw dad get up and come toward me. "Harry…is…not…DEAD!!!" I screamed.

I blacked out.

_It was two weeks after the day she turned 18  
all dressed in white, going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat,  
six pence in her shoe  
something borrowed something blue  
and when the church doors opened up wide she put her veil down trying to hide the tears oh  
she just couldn't believe it  
she heard the trumpets from the military band and the flowers fell out of her hands_

Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I cant even breathe  
It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt  
then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
then they handed her a folded up flag and  
she held on to all she had left of him oh and what could've been  
and then guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet in her heart

Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Oh,Oh Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Ohh I'll never know  
It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Oh this is just a dream  
just a dream, oh!!

When I came to, I was in my bed. I saw no one. I looked over at my computer. 'Tastes like Suicide' was still up.

_Suicide…Harry dead…_

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!" I screamed as the pain from last night came back to me.

I kept screaming.

"NO! HARRY IS NOT DEAD! HE IS STILL ALIVE!!!" I kept on saying. I felt hands hold me. I finally stopped screaming and resided to sobs.

Someone was sobbing with me. I finally realized that it was Maria and Anna, my two oldest sisters. Next to Harry, they were the closest I was to.

Maria was the oldest of five kids, Mandy 2nd, Jessica 3rd, and then Harry. Lastly, me.

I tried to bring myself together and succeeded at it.

I, painfully and sadly, accepted that Harry was dead. I almost broke down again.

I stiffly asked, "When is the funeral?"

"On your birthday. July 17th." Anna answered through tears.

_What the heck?! On my fricken' birthday! On my BIRTHDAY! Most people have a party, but not me! Nope, I have a funeral for my brother._

After the funeral, I was a zombie for 2 years. I ate by my self at school, spoke only when someone asked me something. Last year, I had like the whole school as my friends. But not this year, this year only Allison and her boyfriend Ben, would stay by my side when I was picked on.

_Know you don't mean to be, mean to me  
Cause when you want to you can make me feel like we belong  
We Belong..._

Lately, you make me feel all I am is a backup plan  
I'll say I'm done and then you smile at me and I'll forget  
Everything I said...

Ill buy into those eyes and into your lies

You say you'll call, but I know you  
You say you're coming home, but I know you  
You say you'll call, but I know you won't.  
You say you'll call, but I know you won't.

I wish you were where you're supposed to be  
Close To me  
But here I am just staring at this candle burning out  
Still no sound

Footsteps on my stairs  
Your voice anywhere

You say you'll call, but I know you  
You say you're coming home, but I know you  
You say you'll call, but I know you won't.  
You say you'll call, but I know you won't.

You say you'll call, but I know you  
You say you're coming home, but I know you  
You say you'll call, but I know you won't.  
You say you'll call, but I know you won't.

You say you'll call, but I know you won't.

When I went to college, I had to move away from my friends, family and London. I had to go to Forks, Washington. It was a _very _rainy place.

Forks Community college was a _big_ college. I even had to take a personality test to get placed in a room.

According to my results, I got the Phoenix _Room_.

_Hmm…I wonder if I have a roommate… if I even have one._

I got my room key from the office secretary and went to the 2nd floor.

As I was trying to find my room, I saw room names like the Bear Room, the Wolf room… the Phoenix Room.

Aha, found it.

I unlocked the door. As soon as it opened, I was instantly jumped by a short black haired pixie hugging me.

_What the heck? _I thought.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen. You must be my new roommate! I like shopping! Do you like shopping? I hope you do! I've been dying for a new shopping partner." The pixie named Alice yelled in my ear. "Hi! What's your name?!"

_I might become deaf by the time this school year is over. She talks REALLY fast and loud._

"Hi. Yes, I must be your new roommate and I'm not really a fan of shopping. My name is Katie O'Conner."

We stood there studying each other. Alice was small, had really pale skin, like me but paler if possible. She wore designer clothes; she also had a heart-shaped face.

I gasped slightly. Her eye color was one I have never seen before. It was golden amber brown. She was inhumanely beautiful

Alice pulled me into the room.

As soon as the door closed, she started going through my bags.

"I seriously need to take you shopping." She stated.

_I think Alice and Maria would get along very well._ I smiled at the thought.

"Katie? Katie!" My name was being called by Alice.

"Sorry, Alice. Spaced out for a minute." I said apologetically. "I do it a lot." I laughed.

I was stunned. It had been a long time since I last laughed _and _smiled.

"Oh, that's okay. I do it too, frequently." She smiled.

Me and Alice were best friends instantly.

We talked for hours.

After a while, Alice asked, "Hey, do you want to meet my family?"

"Sure."

"Okay! Let's go!" she grabbed her keys and dragged me out the door to her car. I stared at her car in amazement.

She had a yellow 911 Porsche Turbo.

They weren't even on sale in London, let alone here. Or at least, that I knew of.

"Katie! Come on!!" Alice said impatiently.

"O.K. O.K. I'm coming." I rolled my eyes. I got in.

She sped off towards the woods. I saw the dial on the speedometer race past 150 mph.

_She likes to go fast, like me. _I had a violet Ferrari F430.

_We're both speed demons._

Before I knew it, we were in front of her house. I gasped. It more like a mansion but more beautiful.

I saw a silver Volvo, a red Mercedes Convertible, a big green Ford truck, and a dark Blue Audi in the garage. There was an open space for Alice to park her car.

I followed Alice up to the door. I was suddenly nervous. The door was opened by another inhumanely beautiful woman. She had caramel brown hair and had the same skin, face shape, and eyes as Alice.

"Hey, Esme!" Alice chirped.

"Hey, Alice. Who's this?" She asked.

I smiled. "My name is Katie O'Conner. I'm Alice's new roommate. Nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen."

She smiled back. "Please, Katie. Call me Esme. Mrs. Cullen sounds like my husbands mother." She laughed. She hugged me. I was taken aback for a moment but then I hugged her back. She pulled back.

"Alice, where are your sisters and brothers?" She asked turning to her.

Alice shrugged. "Dunno. Rosalie, Angela, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Harry! Get your lazy butts down here!" She yelled.

I froze._ Harry._

Suddenly they were there.

Alice introduced us.

Rosalie had long blonde hair. Angela had hair that went down to the middle of her back. Edward had bronze hair and not that much muscles. Emmett had short brown curly hair and was all muscles. Jasper had dirty brown hair and some muscles. And Harry had the short brown hair I was accustomed to. They all had pale skin and golden amber brown eyes. Everyone except Jasper. His eyes were coal black.

"Guys, this is Katie O'Conner. She is my new roommate at college." Alice told them.

Harry's head snapped up and looked at me with pain in his eyes. I bet he could see the pain in _my _eyes as well.

"Harry…" I whispered painfully. Everyone looked at me. Harry took a step to me.

I looked at Alice and said, "I'm sorry." Then I ran out the door and down the driveway towards the road.

Chapter Two

Harry's POV

I was reading 'A Summer Romance' by Jane Austin on my bed, when Alice came in the front door with a human scent and it smelled faintly familiar.

"Rosalie, Angela, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Harry! Get your last butts down here!" She yelled.

I sighed and put my book down on my nightstand beside my bed. When I got down there, I looked at Alice.

She told the girl next to her what our names were. She turned back to us. "Guys, this is Katie O'Conner." Alice told us.

My head snapped up and I could see the pain in her eyes. I bet she saw the pain in my eyes as well.

"Harry…" She whispered. Everyone looked at her. I took a step forward.

She looked at Alice, and said "I'm sorry." She then turned and ran out the door.

Everyone looked at me after that. "What was that about?" Alice asked me.

I sighed. "She is my sister. When I was human, we moved to London. My ex-girlfriend made me run away to Ireland. But no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't find us. I was stupid. I was 20. We got in a wreck. She didn't make it. But I barely did. I was able to go into the forest. A vampire smelled the blood and found me and changed me so I wouldn't die. My funeral was held on her birthday. Every year since then, I have sent her $1,000 and a card, but I couldn't write my name down so I just wrote your secret admirer." I explained.

_I __**am**__ stupid. Stupid and shouldn't deserve to live. _I thought.

The look on their faces was pure sadness.

"I am going to go find her and try to explain what happened." As I said this, we all heard a scream coming from the woods. I shot out towards the woods. I smelt blood and vampire mixed in with Katie's scent. I panicked. I reached the clearing they were in.

I snarled. There were five vampires. And I knew them.

Katie

Katie's POV

After I had ran out the door and down the driveway, I tripped on thin air and fell.

As I lay there, a pair of hands grabbed me and took me to a meadow. I thought it was Harry. Boy, was I wrong. Someone dropped me

There were five people. On guy had blonde cropped hair, another guy had dark skin and hair, and the last guy had short blonde hair. One of the girls had long dark hair, while the other girl had big flaming orange red hair and didn't take her eyes off me.

Unlike the Cullen's, they had blood red irises. They also had pale skin like the Cullen's.

The one with the cropped blonde hair spoke first.

"Hello, little one. My name is James. The ones over at the end are Riley and Bree. This is Laurent. And last but not least, this is Victoria." He smiled. "What is your name?"

I wasn't sure if I should say my actual name or not so I told them, "Angelica Rodriguez." I told them scared. _Who were these people?_

"It's nice to meet you… Katie O'Conner." Victoria smiled evilly.

I gasped. _How…what…_

"Hmm… Katie." James said. "You shouldn't have lied to us. We'll have to punish you." He then nodded slightly.

All of a sudden, I was thrown back against the tree behind me by Riley and Bree. I screamed.

Laurent broke my arm and leg. Victoria kicked me in my back. I felt it break. James was about to bite my neck.

I heard a snarl. I saw Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Angela, and one other guy that I had not met yet all with horror etched in their faces. But I didn't care about them. I needed Harry.

"Help me!" I whispered at them, not sure if they could here me.

All of a sudden, I felt a burning pain at the base of my neck. I screamed again.

_Where is Harry? I need him._

I had one last thought before I blacked out.

_Harry, I'm sorry. I need you and I love you._

Harry's POV 

I knew this coven.

Victoria, Riley, Bree, and Laurent were surrounding Katie and James, poised to attack us.

James was sitting at an angle beside Katie, his mouth poised to bite her neck. He glanced up at them and smirked.

I saw Katie turn her head toward us. "Help me!" she whispered.

James looked back down at her.

She screamed again. He had bit her.

I roared in fury. I charged at James. He took off in the woods.

_Edward, get Victoria. Emmett gets Laurent. Rose gets Bree and Jasper gets Riley. Tell Angela and Carlisle to help Katie. Everyone else makes the fires. Got it?_

_Got it! _Edward projected in my mind. I was used to it.

I caught up with James and started to fight him and tear him apart. I went back to the meadow and looked for a fire. I found one. I went back to gather the pieces of James before they got together again. I put him in a fire.

I saw everyone put the remains of the other vampires into a fire. Edward came over and put Victoria in the fire in front of me.

"You okay, Harry?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Harry!" Angela called me.

I went over to her.

"What is it?"

Carlisle answered. "She's changing… the venom's has been in her system to long. She has a broken leg, arm, and spine. If you want her to live, then she has to be transformed into a vampire. Or else she dies. I'm sorry, son."

Katie's POV

The pain was bearable, but the burning fire wasn't. It felt like fore was racing through my veins.

I felt cold hands check me for injuries. They felt good against my skin.

"Harry!" I heard Angela call.

"What is it?" said Harry, my personal angel.

Relief filled me.

I heard the guy I didn't meet yet, answer him. "She's changing… the venom's has been in her system to long. She has a broken leg, arm, and spine. If you want her to live, then she has to be transformed into a vampire. Or else she dies. I'm sorry, son." _Wait, VAMPIRE??? Oh my god, I must seriously be in denial that I'm dying._

I didn't hear an answer from him.

Someone picked me up. I opened my eyes as far as I could. It was Harry.

"I'm so sorry, Katie." He kept saying.

I closed my eyes as another burning wave of pain went through me.

My eyes automatically tightened.

Edward's POV

After Harry Told us what happened, all I heard were sad thoughts from everyone except Jasper.

_I __**am**__ stupid. Stupid and shouldn't deserve to live. ~Harry_

_Oh my… the poor girl had lost everything that meant to her. ~Esme_

_I feel so sorry for her. ~Angela_

_I can't believe that she went through all of that! ~Rosalie_

_$1,000? Dang, that's a lot of money. I hope she is okay ~Alice_

_Dang! He lived in London?? I can't believe he would run away and leave her. ~Emmett_

_Why am I sensing fear from her? Confusion and fear. Oh no… ~Jasper_

Jasper stiffened.

"I am going to go find her and try to explain what happened." As he said this, we all heard a scream coming from the woods. We all shot towards the woods I smelled vampire, Human, and blood. I panicked as I looked back to Jasper. His eyes had been black as soon as he saw Katie.

_I am in control, Edward. I promise. ~Jasper_

We reached the meadow where they were. Harry snarled.

_I can't believe they would do this to us! ~everyone except Harry_

The vampire we had smelt was James's coven. Katie screamed again. James bit her.

Harry roared in fury. He charged at James. James took off in the woods.

_Edward, you get Victoria. Emmett gets Laurent. Rose gets Bree. Jasper gets Riley. Tell Angela and Carlisle to help Katie. Everyone else makes fires. Got it?_

_Got it! _I projected.

I told them what Harry told me.

I went after Victoria. I started to stalk her.

"Come on, Eddie! Come fight me!" She taunted. I smirked. She didn't know about my power.

_Okay, I will. _I projected into her mind. She looked shocked.

_Number one mistake. Never let your opponent know you're scared._

I crouched down and leaped at her. She didn't have enough time to react.

I tore her apart in seconds. I looked for a fire. I went to the one Harry was at. I threw Victoria's remains in it.

"You okay?" I asked him. He just nodded.

"Harry!" Angela called.

We turned. He went over to her.

I went to Jasper. He was watching Harry, Angela, Katie, and Carlisle.

"Hey, man. You good?" I asked him.

"Hey. Yeah, just bothered." He answered.

"'Bothered'? Why?"

"I don't know. I just feel like I can't stay away to far from Katie." He shrugged. "Like I said , I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I have decided to put this story up for adoption! Let me know in a message, NOT a review, if you want to continue it… I can't do it anymore! Sorry! And thank you!

~Living for Today~


	3. Update 1 last one for awhile

Hey guys. I know that it has been months since I last updated and ya'll probably hate me right now, but I have bad news. My mom has banned me from Fan Fiction for two reasons at least. They are one) I spent way too much time on it and the computer and 2) Evidently every time I'm on mom's computer and I get off, something screws up and I get blamed for it because I was the last person on the computer. So because of those reasons I am officially banned from FF and won't be back until at least my sister Stef moves out and I get my computer; which by the way, she is 7 months pregnant, and is having her baby around March 24th. YAY ME! Lol anyways, just wanted to let you guys know that I haven't gone off the radar and decided to leave you guys hanging. That would not be cool. I'm sorry for this bad news, but hopefully within a few months or so, I will get back on Fan Fiction and I will be changed (hopefully ) I have to go. See you guys later!

~Katie~


End file.
